The Great and Powerful Assistant
by Bronze650
Summary: Helping Trixie with a new spell might be fun after all


The Great And Powerful Assistant

By, Bronze

Note: _Thoughts for Italics_. I don't own anything except my OC.

Summary (Please Read): Bronze has to help Trixie learn a new trick, but will something hot occur?

Characters

Bronze: Red coat with red and blue mane and tail. Green eyes, a unicorn, black hooves, and a metal heart as a cutie mark.

Trixie: Blue coat with light blue and white mane and tail. Purple eyes, unicorn, and a crescent moon and wand as a cutie mark.

Story Time

"Huh, what would Trixie want for breakfast?" I asked myself rummaging around the cabinets of Trixie's trailer.

I've known Trixie for over a year now, when I was looking for a job and she was looking for an assistant; so I tagged along.

Her attitude and always being in third pony was difficult at first but after a while you get used to it…sort of.

I groaned seeing that there was only pancake mix and no syrup before taking the box.

I liked pancakes but without syrup they just tasted…not as good.

While the pancakes were being made, I remembered that I had to wake up Trixie at nine, seeing that it was eight forty right now.

"_Just enough time to finish the pancakes and write some more in my journal."_ I thought pulling a notebook out from under the coach.

The journal is sort of a diary for me and I used it to write down events that have been taking place since working with Trixie.

But lately all my writings have been about Trixie and I.

How beautiful she looks when casting a spell and how confident she always is.

I quickly flipped the pancakes and wrought some more in the journal before checking the time.

It was eight fifty-five and I sighed, putting my journal back under the coach and putting the, now finished, pancakes on two plates and set them on the table.

I smiled and made my way to Trixie's room, knocking gently first before entering.

I kept the door open behind me and made my way to the side of the bed.

I smiled sadly knowing she wouldn't fall for somepony like me but I shook off the feeling.

"Trixie, it's time to wake up. I got breakfast and coffee ready in the next room." I said gently nudging her.

She yawned and opened her eyes staring up at me, Well leave so Trixie can get ready, her mane must be a mess." She said urging me out the door.

I nodded and walked to the door, steeping out and about to close it, "You'll look beautiful no matter what." I said closing the door.

I walked back to the table with a blush, happy that my red coat hid it, _"What were you thinking, just saying that?"_ I thought taking a seat.

I waited for Trixie which took two minutes before finally eating, wishing I had some syrup but mainly trying not to think about the goddess in front of me.

"Trixie is going to have to go to the market today." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

I smiled, "How about you relax and I'll go to the market?" I offered happily.

She shook her head, "No, Trixie needs somepony here to make sure Trixie's fans are ok." She said gesturing to nopony out the window.

"Oh, come on. After last night's performance you need to rest. I'll go to the market and I'll even put the 'Do not disturb' sign on the door." I urged.

She thought about it for a moment before nodding hesitantly, "Ok, just remember to be back before the show." She said passing me a list.

I smiled and took it heading for the door, "I'll be back in a few minutes." I announced putting the 'Do not disturb' sign on the door and teleporting into the market, checking the list.

"_Red peppers, hot sauce, and two bags of ice."_ I read in my head.

I quickly teleported around the market looking for red peppers and hot sauce after finding the two bags of ice relatively quick.

After searching the entire market twice, I sighed and teleported back to the trailer, walking inside, "I couldn't find red peppers and," I stopped when I saw Trixie with my journal.

I used my magic to quickly levitate the book over to me, hiding it behind me, "Bronze, what was that?" Trixie asked, her face red.

"_Oh shit, did she read some of it"_ I thought panicked.

I smiled nervously and stammered, "That was my journal." Putting the bag of ice on the table.

She nodded her head slowly, blush leaving her face, "Well what was it you wanted to tell Trixie?" She asked.

I smiled at the change of subject, "I couldn't find any red peppers and hot sauce." I said.

"But you got ice right?" She asked.

I nodded and pointed to the table, "Yes." I said simply.

She smiled, "Good the spell should still work then." She said hopefully.

"But were going to have to find another way to perform the spell." She said thoughtfully.

"And the spell is?" I asked.

She smiled and lifted her head enthusiastically, "The Great and Powerful Trixie is going to lit herself on fire." She said.

My mouth gaped and I shook my head frantically, "But would if you get hurt, that's dangerous. How are you going to do it anyway?" I asked panicky.

Her enthusiasm faltered and she sighed, "Trixie does not know. Without the red peppers and hot sauce it will be almost impossible…unless." She stopped and used her magic to pull a large book over to her; flipping through the pages.

She stopped on a page and when I tried to look she moved the book closer to her face, quietly reading and the parts that I picked up where nothing but what to need.

She stopped at one spot, face red, "Oh." Was all she said before falling silent, putting the book away.

"Well what is it?" I asked filling in the silence.

Her face was red and she looked up at me nervously, "W-well it seems that the only other way for the spell to works is if we have…sex." She said slowly.

I stared blankly for a few seconds before shaking my head, "Well we could…but only if you want to." I said hesitantly.

She seemed more relaxed as I gave her the option and nodded her head, "Well…um, let's go to my room then." She said going towards her door.

I smiled behind her, watching as her tail went back and forth excitedly, before showing me a peek of her marehood.

As we entered the room Trixie closed the door and pulled out two bottles before passing them to me, "What are these for?" I asked checking the unmarked bottles.

"One is a potion to make your sperm less fertile for an hour and the other is a fire resistance, so when the spell works you won't get burned." She said quickly.

I nodded and downed each, before wiping my mouth, "So how are we going to do this?" I asked.

She walked over to the bed and presented herself to me, "Well for the spell to work, Trixie must get really, really, hot." She said rubbing her marehood.

I smiled and walked towards her slowly, kissing her passionately before slowly kissing down her body, heading for her dripping slit.

"_This is amazing." _I thought staring at her wet marehood and taking a slow, long lick before slowly pushing my tongue inside.

She moaned and gently put her hooves on my head as I continued to eat her out, enjoying her unique taste.

I reached up and gently gripped her horn, slowly stroking it up and down before taking my mouth off her marehood and onto her horn, sucking on it slowly.

As I continued to suck on her horn, Trixie moved downward and I bent my neck a little to continue pleasuring her.

I moaned onto her horn as I felt my stallionhood be enveloped into her warm moist mouth.

My hoof's moved onto her slit, as her horn started shooting out small sparks of energy, telling me her orgasm was coming.

She pushed me off of her and started rubbing her slit wantingly, "Just put it in already!" she yelled as I smiled and pushed inside of her earning a loud moan.

I started thrusting faster as my own orgasm was coming up and soon I was thrusting like crazy, slamming my hips into hers.

The room suddenly lit up in a blaze as Trixie performed her spell as the both of us came, and I stared at her fiery form pulling out, breathing heavily.

I poked Trixie and found her passed out and I smiled lying down next to her and kissing her goodnight.

Drifting off to sleep I felt her nuzzle me and whisper, "Trixie's great and powerful assistant."

* * *

Sorry for the short story, just wanted to get something up. Leave a favorite if you want and a review, see ya bronies


End file.
